


Mild Mind

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confusing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your life kinda sucks bullocks. What do you do? Threaten a boy with blue eyes and run away with him. Maybe. If you don't give a shite. Or your Zayn Malik. Yeah. Oh well. Go to school, you'll learn how to steal other peoples money(and possibly other people) legally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mild Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I would write something. But not know how to keep going. So for now I leave you this. I apologize if your confused, so am I so... Sorry, but I still love you and bacon. So yeah. Bye bye!

Zayn glaze out from his window. Waiting for the same guy to walk past his house. His battered and unmanaged two story home. Windows cracked and fogged with age. Weeds, vines, and thistle growing from the sides.

The inside isn't much of a sight either, so aged and littered with webs. He wonders how the hell did his life turned out like this; sad...and empty. Oh wait, his folks left ages ago. Leaving him to fend for himself. At least that's what he thinks.  
\-----  
After a boring 13mins 34sec, of staring at the empty streets and why the heck was counting the time? Shit, he'll completely miss-  
Zayn flinched as this guy just straight out knocks at his door. What?! Like what? What would he want in his house? Ten years Zayn watched this guy pass his house and not once does he ever looked that he cared. But why now?... Was he planning to make fun off him? Remind Zayn that his home...is poorly managed? No- maybe his just curious. Yeah...curious. But just incase... He slides his portable knife in his jeans. You know what they say, "curiosity killed the cat." At this point a man.

  
He answers the door. Opening it halfway, he looks up at this man with a curious and eager expression. He didn't know what to expect of this visit. But something about this feels...uneasy. "Mr. Malik? Correct?" the man questioned in a deep, slow voice. Zayn answers "Yeah? And what does a man like you want with me?"  The voice in his head screams for a violent and savage demise against the man. But he ignored it. The man, then slides a piece of paper off his suite-vest and hands it to Zayn.

Zayn nonchalant-like takes the paper from the man and begins to read. His eyes widen at the paper, then quickly returns his eyes up at the man. Who somewhat disappeared, undetected. 'Wtf?! Who was this guy? Why does does he know this shit about me?..' He quickly tears up the paper and hastily digs a hole to bury the tattered paper.

After a few minutes of digging a grave for the tattered paper. He lays back on against the ground and laughs about all this.  
'This is complete bullshit...bullshit..."His laughter, becomes hysterical. Then stops in mid laughter to get up and dust off the grass and dirt.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs it all out. Whatever it is..  
Closing the door from behind him and begins to walk for Uni. He sighs on the way, seeing noticing random people walk past him or towards him...they aren't real. But, they are just...there. Always.. Schizophrenia is a bitch.

\---

  
On the way to Uni. He spots a girl driving in a car, looking unhappy?... He shrugs it off. He could care less, its her problem.

As Zayn continued walk on, he gave no mind to his surroundings. He just needs to get to Uni. And fuck..."hopefully" he doesn't attract any unnecessary attention. 'Just fucking...something out there. Don't do shit to me today..' He prays to whoever or whatever was listening to him.

  
He sighs deeply. And takes a step into the Uni gates. But sadly the world wasn't being fair to him and accidentally caused Zayn to bump into someone and knocks offs whatever they were carrying and just 'fuck'...he just made a scene.  
Zayn flinches when some of the people stopped at stare. Why are these people- oh..right. He looks down at the scattered papers and books. Its.. Kinda funny. He smiles at his messy he unexpectedly caused the other person, but guilty slowly and starts to build up the feel bad. Why does this person make him feel guilt?! He doesn't care. Just kinda shrugs it off 'not his mess to clean anyways.' He coughs and walks away. People continued stare and whisper amongst themselves, but he doesn't give shit.

  
Zayn takes turn around a corner and another and another..man...why is there so much corners?! Annoyed, he starts to sprint nearly tripping himself. Shitshitshit.... someone just caught him by the waist. And that's just bloody awkward.

  
He attempts to pull himself together and walk it off like the other person is at fault, but that face he saw just- catches himself staring at them. Man just stop, he thinks to himself. Your gonna- toooo late. You caught his attention. "I-...ah. " He fumbles at his speech.

  
By then Zayn just decided on giving a warm(warm enough) facial expression is the way to go. He manages to create uh... Some form of smile? Then uncoordinatedly sticks out his hand and just goes in for a confident kill. Hand shake gesture thing. "Zayn. Zayn Malik. Between you and me your face- er.. Lips- v-voice is nice." He curses at himself on the inside.

  
Blue Eyes laughs and kindly takes his hand, shaking it with a firm grip. Zayn thinks his being laughed at. "I'm Niall, Niall Horan. And I find your face very godlike."

  
Zayn pinked at the compliment, but cooly shrug it off. "Cool name." The person in his head tells him to stab him. But...no? What?

  
Zayn cleared his throat, quickly pulling his hand away from Niall.  
Niall just smiled. He looks like he was dream? Zayn kinda thinks it cute. But then..again..if Niall died he could have him for-nonono. He is not having this right now. "So..erm..what major you taking?" He asked, while keeping his distance.

  
Niall raises a brow at Zayn's uneasy distance and grins, "Music. But, I'm not sure if I can really make it. You?"

  
He returns the smile, this guy is nice but, that smile is so fake the voice says. Zayn then says "Fine Arts, but Im current taking Psychology and Human Interaction/Behavior as a back up. And you don't have to fake that smile... Don't you find it annoying?" He rubs at his arm, his mind attempting to get him into stabbing this guy..er.. Niall

Niall's smile falters abit "Excuse me?" He picks his guitar and gathers his things, before clearing his throat "Speak for yourself..." He stalks pass Zayn. Taking fast steps.

The edges of Zayn lips drops into a frown, then a sly snake like smirk grows. He starts to chuckle. Niall stops to look back at a chuckling Zayn. He flinches at how really close was Zayn now. He takes a step back, but one of Zayn's arm wrapped around his waist; stopping him. The other hand draws out a portable switched blade. "Now, now. Dont be a bit rash..." Zayn nuzzles his head against frightened boy's. Inhaling his sweet summer scent, after teasing Niall's cheek with the blade.

"Wha-wha.."

  
"Shh, hows' 'bout we slip away..and attempt to understand each other, yeah?"

Terrified as fuck, Niall just nods. But this wasn't enough for Zayn. "Talk." He said in a testing tone.

Niall swallowed deep, "I-I'll go."

"Great!" Zayn beamed at the blonde's response. He ignores the voices' debating of the current matter and quickly makes it disappear back to its spot. Which should be at the back of his mind.

He then pins Niall against the wall, to keep himself collected. Whatever that means. Zayn then laughs again, "Funny..." He slides flips the blade away. " I didn't think that I could've convinced you come with me even if I threatened you...with a knife." His face planted a childish smile. 

"So...since you agreed." Zayn takes Niall the hand and drags him along with him to God knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm actually testing the how I can bloody work with this. So if you got comments or recommendations feel free to leave a comment. Still, Lovin' Ya! xo


End file.
